


Something Different

by AtticEcstatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtticEcstatic/pseuds/AtticEcstatic





	Something Different

Castiel leans against his kitchen counter, dragging sips of coffee from his favorite mug (definitely NOT the one covered in bees). He sighs as he watches the rain pour down through the window, letting the sound of the rhythmic drips against the roof and the distant thunder soothe him. He has always loved storms, especially when he gets to stay home and read all day, which is exactly what he plans on doing.

Draining the last of his coffee, he turns and places his cup into the sink as he hears his ringtone start to play. He mutters as he pulls his cell phone out of his sweat pants, already knowing who it is, and answers.

“Hello Pamela.”

“Castiel, how did you know it was me?” she asked with a smile in her voice.

“You’re the only person who would call me on a day like this. Nobody else would be brave enough.”

“Yeah, that’s a good point. I was actually calling to tell you that all of us are going out for lunch and you _are_ coming.”

Castiel walks over to his kitchen table, and sits heavily in one of the chairs as he starts to complain. “Pam, you _know_ that I don’t-“he starts, before Pamela interrupts him.

“Come on, Castiel! Going for lunch won’t ruin the rest of your day. Charlie and I will pick you up in three hours, okay?”

The man sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes. “Alright, fine.”

“Great. See you later, grumpy,” she farewells cheerfully.

Castiel sets his phone on the table in front of him, leaning forward and rubbing his eyes. He stands after a few moments, and heads up the stairs to his room to try and make himself at least halfway presentable. He enters his bathroom and showers, standing under the hot water and allowing it to relax his muscles. Eventually, he steps out and wraps a towel around his waist, brushing his teeth and attempting to tame his dark, wild hair before giving up.

Castiel trudges though his room, dressing in a pair of dark jeans and a blue button down shirt, before remembering that it’s cold and raining, and grabs his tan trench coat. The man walks slowly down the stairs and into the living room to set his coat on the arm of the couch, and snatches his boots from beside the front door. He pulls them on before picking up his book from the coffee table and lying down on the couch to read until the girls arrive.

His phone buzzes with a text alert two hours later. He bookmarks his place and gingerly sets his book back down, pulls on his coat, then goes to retrieve the phone from where he left it on the table. Castiel makes sure he has his keys and wallet before leaving his house, locking the door behind him, before jogging to the small red car waiting in his driveway. He greets the girls as he settles into the backseat, grinning when Charlie immediately turns in the passenger seat and lunches into a conversation about a new _Harry Potter_ fan theory. The drive to the restaurant was quick, and they’re soon parking the car and running indoors so that they didn’t get completely soaked.

The restaurant was a simple cafe, with paintings of parks and beaches hanging from the walls, and music playing softly throughout the building. Booths lined the walls and were filled with families, while tables housed the larger groups in the center of the room.

They scan their eyes across all the tables looking for the two people who were waiting on them, before Gabriel stands, waving them down to where Garth is sitting with him. The three walk towards the table, Charlie first reaching Gabriel and giving him a hug. Pamela sits down, patting Garth on the hand and grinning as she slaps Gabriel’s ass, pulling an undignified yelp from him that causes Castiel to chuckle. Charlie grabs a seat as Castiel sits on the other side of Garth, giving him a small smile.

Gabriel and Pamela start bickering, Charlie’s eyes ping-ponging between the two and giggling as the playful insults grow more creative. Garth smiles widely at the three before turning to Castiel and stating “I didn’t expect you to be here, it’s nice to see you outside of work!”

Castiel shakes his head. “Pamela made me come. I knew I wouldn’t be able to get out of it.”

Garth nods in understanding, opening his mouth to speak again when the waitress arrives with menus to take their drink orders. The waitress left with the promise of being back soon, and the table was fairly quiet while everyone browsed the menus. The waitress came back a few moments later with the drinks and took their orders, picking up the menus.

As she walked away, Gabriel leans over the table. “So Cassie, what are you doing for Christmas?”

Castiel shrugs, taking a sip of his water. “I don’t know. Anna is spending the day with her husband’s family, so I’ll probably stay home.” He really is happy for his older sister, she has a good job and a partner that treats her well, but he does miss spending time with her. Maybe he’ll call her and plan to have her come visit him soon.

Charlie brings him out of his thoughts by hitting his arm. “Nooo,” she objects. “Garth and I are going to watch movies and bake treats Christmas day, join us!”

“Ooh, that sounds fun. Could I come? I don’t have any plans either,” says Pamela, excrement growing in her eyes.

Charlie looks at her, smiling. “Of course, we could have a _Friendsmas_! Gabe, you should come too.”

Gabriel looks at her and smirks. “As if I would miss the chance to eat cookies, I’m defiantly coming.”

Everyone then turns their eyes to Castiel, all looking hopeful. “What do you say Castiel,” says Garth. “It will be fun, I promise.”

Castiel sees the waitress coming back with a tray full of their food, before answering. “That sounds nice, thank you guys.”

Charlie scoffs, “Obviously it sounds nice, I planned it.”

The table laughs as the waitress sets their plates down in front of them, asking if they need anything before spinning to face another table. They all dig into their food, occasionally bringing up another topic of conversation until soon an hour and a half had passed, and Garth and Pamela had to leave for work. They saw their goodbye’s as Castiel and Charlie walk back to her car, thankful that the rain had momentarily stopped.

Charlie starts her car while Castiel slides into the passenger seat to settle in for the short ride home. While Charlie cautiously backs out of her parking space, she asks Castiel, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Castiel smiles and looks out his window as he answers. “I enjoyed myself, just don’t tell Pam.”

“Pfft, she would drag you all over the place if she knew that. Your secret is safe with me,” she replied with a wink.

Charlie then turns on the radio, cranking up the volume and singing loudly once she recognizes the song. The rest of the time Castiel occupies himself by making sure the red headed girl pays attention to the road as she tries to dance and drive at the same time. “You’re a hazard, Charlie, you really are,” he says as he nudges her when she almost misses the turn onto his street.

She snickers after she pulls into his driveway, the rain conveniently pouring down again. “I’ll text you the details of the party in a few days. There better be no excuses as for why you can’t go,” she says, looking at him sternly.

He snorts, “I know where you live, Charlie. What other details do I need to know?”

Charlie grins as she pushes at his shoulder. “Get out of my car already. You’ll know when I tell you.”

“Okay, okay. I will see you tomorrow.”He steps out of the car, running up his porch and to his doorstep. He turns to wave goodbye when he hears the loud roar of an engine, looking to the end of the street and seeing a black car speed past. He unlocks the door, walking inside and kicking off his boots, returning to his room to change back into his pajamas. He strolls back down the stairs, smiling to himself as he settles into his couch, picks up his book, and continues where he left off.


End file.
